Love Story
by visionary dreams
Summary: AU. "Hey," she says, grinning slightly, "If you could be my emo Edward Cullen, can I be your love-struck Bella Swan?" SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Sasuke

**disclaimer**: nope. i do not own naruto, twilight, or the characters of twilight. haha. so, yeah, do not sue me.  
**pairing(s)**: sasusaku

* * *

**Love Story**  
_author; visionary dreams_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, you're pretty good!" I stop skating for a minute, putting my foot on the end of my skateboard to push it up into my hand; I flip my bangs out of my eyes, staring at the girl who interrupted me. First thing I noticed - she had pink hair.

"…Aa."

She grins; she had abnormally straight and virgin white teeth. I study her, my face impassive. She doesn't seem to mind though, taking a seat on the sidewalk in front of my house. I continue to study her for a moment; just who did she think she was? And was that pink hair even _real_?

"It's real," she gives me a toothy smile, titling her head, the late afternoon sun creating this glow around her. I raise my eyebrows slightly, did I say that aloud…?

"Right." I nod my head, plopping my skateboard back onto the road, she stops me though.

"You think you can teach me how to skateboard?" I give the girl a look. _Really_. Is she crazy or something? You do not go up to a complete stranger and ask them how to teach you how to skateboard.

"…No. Sorry."

She pouts, standing up, giving me 'the look.'

I stand still, rolling my eyes, "Annoying," I say and she doesn't say anything for a moment. Thank god, I think, preparing to…

"Why not?" she questions and I could barely hold in the exasperated sigh threatening to come out.

I glare. "Because."

"Because why?"

Good kami, I roll my eyes. "I don't even _know _you."

She seems hurt. Just a little.

Pouting, she crossed her eyes over her (flat) chest, "We've been living on the same street since we were five, we had each other in all our classes in middle school, and last year in Freshman Year I asked for a pencil. You handed me a black one."

I looked at her. I mean, _really_ looked at her. She was an odd one, I decided, really different from all the other girls. She was short, unbelievably so, barely gracing 5'2. She had abnormal pastel pink hair, pale skin, and forest green eyes. She was cute, I suppose, in a annoying girl next door sort of way.

"Well," she stands up with a teasing smile, her finger playing with her lip, "Get to know me."

I stand there, blinking.

She shrugs, "It was just a offer, y'know. You don't have to. I just saw you out here and thought you wanted some company…guess not." she offers me a light smile, before turning around, scraping her light pink with bright yellow shoe-strings converse on the sidewalk, going to fall face first.

…I catch her.

She gapes, her eyes wide, before breaking out into a grin, "Aw! This is so _cute_!"

I consider dropping her.

"Well, I mean," she starts, showing her too white too bright teeth, "It's exactly like in the books!"

Okay, I'm _really_ going to drop her.

"Ow! _Hey_!" she curses from the ground, rubbing her bottom with a pout, "That wasn't funny!"

I snort, walking out into the street to pick up my stranded skateboard. I expect her to walk away, run, or do something but she doesn't. She just sits there on the sidewalk again, her knees propped up to her chest with her chin resting on them. Her green eyes are bright with humor and curiosity.

"Weren't you leaving?" I question with a blank stare, what kind of chick was she? An annoying one, I thought in the back of my mind.

She shrugs one shoulder, "Decided not to."

We both just stand there, staring at each other for a few moments before I sigh, reluctantly saying, "Fine," I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Just one lesson though, okay? Than leave me alone."

She jumps up with a wide smile, skipping over, and for a second I think she's going to hug me. She doesn't.

She kisses me instead.

…On the cheek, but still.

"Hey," she says after a few seconds, grinning slightly, "If you could be my emo Edward Cullen, can I be your love-struck Bella Swan?"

I stare at her.

She smiles again, clapping her hands, "Perfect!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose again, oh god, I don't think this isn't going to be the last time I see this crazy, insane, rambling, annoying woman…

She attempts to stand on my skateboard before falling flat on her ass. I try not to smirk, really, but it's too funny watching her pout and scowl.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaims, tossing her head back to look over at me, "I'm Sakura, by the way," she grins, "The love-struck Bella Swan. And you're Sasuke, I know." she gives me another smile before attempting to get back on the skateboard. She falls again.

…Okay, fine, maybe she's not _that_ bad.

* * *

Haha. Well, I liked it. =) Sasuke and Sakura are just too cute.

So, uhm, please **review**?

I'd appreciate it a lot!


	2. Prologue: Sakura

**disclaimer:** i do not own naruto.

* * *

**Love Story**  
_visionary dreams_

* * *

The next morning I woke up so cheerfully I don't even know what came over me. I was still so tired though, no matter how cheerful my mood seemed, I didn't go to bed until three last night.

I didn't want to admit it or even think it, but the raven-haired boy from yesterday made my heart skip a beat and made my head think so much I wasn't able to sleep last night.

I couldn't help it though. Uchiha Sasuke was the cutest in our year and every girl knew it and I was no exception to his unnaturally good looks. I don't know what came over me yesterday…to just go up to a complete stranger, well, he wasn't a _complete_ stranger, but to go up to…_Sasuke_ and ask him to teach me how to skateboard.

It's not like I really cared to learn—I guess it wouldn't hurt to know, in fact, it'd be pretty badass if I do say so myself—but I mostly did it because Sasuke looked _so_ cute in his dark skinnies, white tanktop, and vans that my feet were moving and my mouth was talking before my brain had even register what was going on.

It's okay though, because this summer I promised myself that I wasn't going to hold anything back. That I wasn't going to be the weird, quiet, _shy _Sakura anymore. That I wasn't going to analyze and overthink every situation and word someone said to me. Because life was too short to worry about the small stuff.

But than I blushed thinking how weird Sasuke must have thought I was yesterday to just march up to him. I blushed even redder when I realized I kissed him on the cheek and he did promise me a lesson today.

That thought alone pushed my fatigue down, and I got out of bed quickly but instantly regretted when dizziness overcame me. Rushing downstairs, I ate breakfast quickly, showered, changed, and was happy to find Sasuke already outside skate boarding.

Today, he wore gray skinnies, black vans, and a black tanktop. Sasuke was pale usually 24/7, all year around, but a light bronze adored his skin from the summer heat and his dark raven-haired shined in the sunlight. Why must he be so completely and utterly attractive? It just wasn't fair, I pouted, tugging at my own shoulder-length pink hair, looking down at my shorts and t-shirt and converses.

Oh well.

Once Sasuke noticed I was walking towards him, he stopped and held his board in his hand, eyeing me with a blank expression. That made me feel just a little uncomfortable and I felt my insecurities start to come out, but I quickly pushed them down and forced a nervous smile on my face.

"Hey Sasuke," I waved, and he smirked slightly in greeting.

The atmosphere was so uncomfortable and nervous and I cursed myself for being so awkward.

"So," I nodded my head towards his board, "You gonna teach me?" I asked with a cheeky grin and the boy in front of me didn't seem mad, but he did seem a little reluctant. I had to remind myself that this was Uchiha Sauske and if he let me stayed around this long without him having to tell me to get away from him, then that said something.

"Alright," Sasuke said seriously, letting his board drop on the concrete, "I'm gonna teach you one trick." He held up one finger and I mock-saluted him. I noticed his eyebrow twitch a little, and that made me smile cheekily.

"What I'm going to teach is simple," he said and I had a brief thought that this was the most Sasuke had said all year. I laughed a little inside. "and it's the basic foundation of all skateboarding tricks." He put one foot on his board, "Just watch me." He started rolling, and then placed his back foot on the tail of the skateboard and his front foot between the middle and front trucks of the skateboard. He then bend his knees, slammed his back foot on the tail, and jumped in the air off his back foot. He fell to the ground gracefully, bending his knees again, and rolled away smoothly. "That," he said with a smirk, "was an ollie." Skating towards me, he stopped, and put one hand on his board again.

"Try." He motioned, dropping his board, letting it roll to my feet.

As I stepped on the board, I once again fell to my ass as I did yesterday. I pouted, and Sasuke landed a hand to help me.

"Alright," he said with pursed lips, "the key is balance." He said sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Mature," he said simply, motioning for me to get back on the board, "Alright, look, you place your foot here and here." He motioned, and held onto me as I did so.

I didn't want to admit that he was so close I could smell his cologne and how good it smelled mixed with his own natural scent.

Sasuke Uchiha was in a league all of his own, and here I was, with his hands placed against my waist, trying to steady me as I did an ollie on his skateboard.

Oh, the irony.

My first, second, third, fourth, and _okay_, like, eighth time was a complete fail. But on my ninth time, I got it, and landed slightly gracefully.

With a triumph smile, I punched my fist in the air, "Hell yeah!"

For a brief second, I swear I could've saw Sasuke smirked.

As he picked up his stranded board, I finally took notice how dark it was getting outside. The sun was just now setting and the summer heat was slowly descending and the sky was scattered with pink, blue, and orange hues.

"I'm going home," Sasuke said after he picked up his board, "See you around." He nodded in my direction and I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach if I tried.

* * *

**AN**: told youuuu i might be back! :D and i am, and i have BIG plans for this story and sakura's character. i already have the whole plot and outline written for this story and i know exactly which direction i want to go. you guys mighttt kill me for it but it's gonna be great ;D

& im sorry for the shorteness of the first two chapters, they're both just prologue's basically for sasuke and sakura. and if you cant tell yet, the chapters switch POVS every ch. so one will be sasuke and the other sakura and etc... but i'll stop rambling and say on a finally note check out my other SasuSaku story "Kiss Me Darling" and reviewwwwwwwwww! Please! Do it, you know you want too, and for every review I send you a preview of the next chapter, so** review**! thanks.


	3. chapter three

**disclaimer:** no, i do not own naruto.

* * *

**Love Story**  
_visionary dreams_

* * *

Sakura was in my thoughts more than I could understand. And then, I quickly pushed that thought deep into the back of my mind.

The summer heat was definitely getting to me. As the days grew longer, and the nights shorter, I was beginning to think I was restless.

Maybe I just think too much.

I could hear the muffled argument from down below, in the first floor of the Uchiha estate.

My parents; Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. I could tell some of the words were slurred and those would be the angry words of my mother. If I listened close enough I would be able to makeout that the argument was about my father and his mistress. Or, whore. Which ever really suits her. My mother probably went prying again and found something she didn't like. Then my father would argue back she was a drunk delusional cunt. But I didn't have to listen to know that.

The front door rattled and slammed with a loud bang. The expensive heels of my mother's were heard across the marble floor and I know if I were to walk down there I would find her slumped over the counter, intoxicated out of her senses.

It was pathetic. I couldn't tell you when my family went wrong because I don't know how long the affair's been going on and my mother's always been a little bit of a drinker, just more so these days.

It's scary how I could remember the exact day to perfect picture when I found about the affair. I was only twelve and I was still naïve…because on the outside looking in, my family was—looked perfect and I believed that image until I came home after school oneday and found my very distraught and _drunk_ mother, threatening to file for divorce to my father. Of course, she didn't. She gets too much money just being the perfect, pretty, little, stay at home trophy wife for my father. My father's a highly respectable man in Konoha. He was the chief of the Konoha Military Policeman and what he says goes. Everyone else thinks we're so flawless and we're so far from that image and nobody has a damn clue.

I think that's when I realized my family wasn't so picture-perfect anymore. My older brother was the only one I could look up to and even he erased my picture-perfect image of him too. Itachi was a highly famous drug dealer in the bad parts of Konoha. He got into the black-marketing and into drugs when he was only fifteen and I was twelve. The first time I found out Itachi was into some bad shit it was when he came storming into my room, demanding for money because if didn't have the money, he was "about to get his shit fucked up." With some dudes. Apparently, Itachi ripped them off and needed someone to buy his way out of it once again. I gave him the money but I lost all respect for Itachi that night. Of course, my parents have no clue. They stopped keeping taps on me and Itachi years ago when they got so wrapped up in their image and selfness.

The only good thing out of all of this? The money. My parents were beyond wealthy. Not only with old money, but with new money coming in and present—from both sides of the family.

And I never told anyone this family shit, except Naruto and that was after years of knowing him.

Laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I realized I definitely think too much.

And that I miss Naruto.

…. Just a little bit.

* * *

I've came to the conclusion—that _no_, I do _not_ miss Naruto—this was after spending two hours with him already.

I just don't understand him. Well, I do, but I don't understand how he can befriend everyone he meets. He _cares_, for everyone. That was probably Naruto's biggest fault; he cared so much for others and cared so little for himself. Naruto's mother died at childbirth and Naruto's father was the mayor of Konoha, and while Minato was there when he could be, it wasn't much. I knew in the back of my mind that Naruto blamed himself for his mother's death but I've never seen Naruto falter or go without a smile except for the rare moments of darkness that never lasted long with him. Either he was a hell of an actor or nothing really fazed him. Maybe just a little bit of both.

Damnnit, I'm doing it again.

_Thinking too much._

If I wasn't a Uchiha, I would literally be pulling at my hair right now because of how shaken up my thoughts are.

But I am one, and with that settled, I take the laptop from the Naruto, kick him off the bed, and turn off this fucking horrible ass techno music he's been playing for the last hour. Trying to snatch the laptop back, I kicked him in the head, and he fell back, cursing. I laugh inwardly, because, hey, I'm fucking awesome and nobody can win over a Uchiha.

I met Naruto when I first started school, he got me in detention for the first time, I cried, he laughed, and I punched him the face. Here we are now.

As on cue, the boys walk through Naruto's door; Shikamaru and Kiba.

We all go back to the elementary days—the four of us.

Naruto's always been the loud and optimistic one, the class clown, and the one the teachers always hated. Kiba matches him equally in loudness, but he's a bit more rowdy and more brute than Naruto. Shikamaru's lazy, sarcastic, and a genius, and that pretty much sums up him in whole. We're all so different and yet it just works. Life's weird like that I guess.

"Wasssupppp!" Kiba's rowdy voice echoed through the room, slamming his body down into Naruto's computer chair.

Shikamaru nodded at us, "Hn." And sat down on Naruto's recliner in his room. "You would not believe," Shikamaru started, glaring at Kiba, "What this fucking idiot just did."

Kiba held up his hands, "Hey! In my defense—that was a fine piece of ass!"

Naruto bellowed over laughing, knocking knuckles with Kiba, "That's my dawg!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, that's a baboon who can't fucking drive and almost got us kill by a truck."

Kiba just grinned easily, shrugging, "At least we didn't die." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

And that's just how it was. Kiba and Naruto were the irrational ones and me and Shikamaru were the ones with actual brains. I'm almost pretty sure Naruto had nothing but absolute air up in his head.

Cue Naruto hanging upside down beside me. "The blood is rushing to my head!" he exclaimed, "What if it rushed so fast it came gushing out of my head?"

I kicked him off the bed again just for that comment. Idiot.

* * *

**AN**: if you guys only knew how hard it is to write sasuke's voice without being too out of character lol. nd i knowwwww i said for longers chapters, nd they will come but i just had to get out sasuke's history! lol nd sorry, no sakura in this chapter, but she will be in the next one(:

well, on a last note, please review!  
i wanna know your thoughts and what you think, so **review**!


End file.
